In A Moment, Things Can Change
by writerchick13
Summary: Hermione was worried about how late the hour was getting, when she recieves a note from the ministry. in the matter of seconds, her life is turned upside down. HD oneshot. R&R!


**I thought that I would write something with a Draco/Hermione feel to it. Actually, it's not a feel, it is Draco/Hermione. Lol. Okay so…review and hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not the last time I checked anyways…let me check again. Okay, I didn't think so; I don't own anything and unfortunately, I'm not making any money off of this. Darn.**

In A Moment, Things Can Change

"Draco!" Hermione Malfoy was rushing around trying to get all her things together at the last minute. Why Draco hadn't set the alarm like she had asked him to last night, she didn't know…wait, maybe she did. Was it because it was a 'muggle contraption'? Draco was fond of calling all things muggle 'contraptions'. now, because of his prejudice, they were going to be late for work…

"Draco!" her voice was more demanding and sure enough, Draco came out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel, which was wrapped around his waist.

"Yes dear?" his voice was calm, and his stormy gray eyes had a twinkle in them.

"Don't you 'dear' me dear, we are going to be late if you don't hurry and get dressed!" Hermione meant what she said, but at the same time, she couldn't help but admire the view. His job did him good, and, she supposed, so did the years of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.

Draco sighed and dried himself off. He pulled on some of his silk boxers and then went to his closet to see what was to wear. Finally, with his lovely wife's dire warnings that she could and would apperate without him ringing in his ears, he settled on a plain white silk shirt with a pair of immaculate black slacks. He slipped on his neatly shined shoes and brushed his hair, skipping over the hair products. He knew that Hermione liked his hair best when it was not weighed down with gel, and she could run her fingers through it without difficulty. He looked in the one lone mirror that the both of them shared and finally turned around to ask his rather impatient wife's opinion.

"Hermione love, how do I look?"

"Ravishing, now we are leaving, or both you and I are going to be in trouble!" Hermione made to go out the door and apperate, but Draco pulled her back.

"Why don't you ravish me then?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled and told him something that he couldn't quite understand.

"What was that?"

"I said tonight, I promise."

Draco released his gentle grip on Hermione's arm, satisfied with the promise of a future shag. Hermione and Draco then went to their respectful works, Draco to the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione to St. Mungos. There, Hermione had a fairly good day with the exception of two patients who thought they knew more than she did. As always, Hermione was home before Draco, and after cleaning up, started on dinner.

Hermione preferred to make dinner without magic, and Draco didn't care, as long as it was hot and on the table when he came through the door.

However, supper was on the table for almost an hour before she decided to eat without him. It was a bit unusual for him to be home so late, but not uncommon for Quidditch players, as long as he was home before dark, she wouldn't worry.

Supper came and went along with the daylight, and then Hermione really did start to worry. It was much too dark out for practice to still be going on, Draco had about zero chance of seeing the snitch, much less the chasers scoring a goal. She was just about to owl Ginny and Harry, when Hermione heard a gentle pecking on the sitting room window. She turned to see an owl and crossed the room.

Hermione felt her heart lighten, she was sure that this was a note from her husband, saying some excuse for being so late and that he was on his way home. Instead, shivers were sent up her spine when she saw the official looking seal that prevented the letter from falling out. She wanted to throw the note right into the fireplace, the letter was giving her the creeps. However, she did not hurl the note into the fire, instead, she told herself that she was being stupid. She swallowed the sick feeling in her mouth and with shaking hands, tore open the letter.

_We regret to inform you…_ the letter began.

Hermione threw the letter down and took a painful breath. She felt hot tears prickling her eyes and in the next second, long agonizing sobs were racking her slim frame. She vaguely heard the front door open and then close. Footsteps were heard coming closer and then Harry was there.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I tried to get here earlier but…" he trailed off, realizing that words were not a comfort.

He bent down next to her and held her close. They sat there for a long time, Harry simply holding her, and Hermione sobbing into his shoulder. Finally, when she had cried herself out, she spoke in a hoarse and tired voice that seemed to have aged ten years in the space of about one hour.

"Can I see the letter?"

Harry silently handed it to her.

_We regret to inform you that Mr. Draco Malfoy was killed by three death eaters on his way home from work today. Eyewitnesses say that they saw Mr. Malfoy put up a good fight but the death eaters eventually overpowered him and fled the scene, looking for anyone who saw the crime as they went. Fortunately, the witnesses were in hiding and were able to give us the details of what happened. Mr. Malfoy has left a will with the Gringotts goblins which we will need to go over. We will also need to take you to his vaults, as they need going through. Please contact Gringotts at the earliest available time. Our greatest condolences,_

_Minister of Magic,_

_ Rufis Scrimagour_

Hermione got through the note with misty eyes, tears, it seemed, she had run out of.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry said softly and stood up. "If you need anything, just owl me. I'm here for you, and so is Ginny. Our door is always open." he started out of the room but was stopped by his best friends' voice.

"Harry wait! Do you think you…I don't think I could be by myself tonight."

"Sure, just let me let Ginny know where I will be tonight. I'll be right back."

Hermione watched him go and then lay down on the couch. When Harry got back, he saw a brown eyed girl fast asleep on the over stuffed couch, her arms wrapped tightly around a picture frame of her and Draco together, happy and smiling.

Harry smiled sadly and put a blanket gently over the top of his best friend. He then got a blanket and pillow for himself and lay down on the floor. Unlike Hermione though, he didn't go to sleep right away.

No, that night, he stayed awake for awhile, thinking about the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. His last thought before letting sleep take him was _I'm so blessed to have her._

_In a moment things can change._

_You never know what you'll miss until it's gone._

_Look at your life, and realize that you are blessed with the Lords love._

_Love yourself and others around you and grow up, to see that in a moment things can change._

_In a moment things can change, so live life to it's fullest, and live with no regrets._

_Life is too short, so live by your rules, not by the others around you._

_In a moment, everything can change._

XxXxXxXx

**Just a little background of this story, Hermione and Draco are married and out of Hogwarts, they love each other very much and it is what we visualize as 'the perfect marriage'. Harry and Ginny are also married, and Harry works as an Auror, while Ginny is awesome at being a fulltime housewife. Harry and Ginny have two kids, while Draco and Hermione had none. Hope you liked and if you have any other questions, just ask! Review! Love from-Writerchick13**


End file.
